gate_to_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
United States Marine Corps Basic School - 47 PP
='The Basic School - 47 PP'= The Basic School (TBS) is where all newly commissioned United States Marine Corps officers are sent to learn the art and science of being an Officer of Marines. TBS currently lasts 26 weeks. During those 26 weeks, the new officers are given extensive classroom, field, and practical application training on subjects ranging from weapons and tactics to leadership and protocol. Whether commissioned from the Naval Academy, NROTC or one of the other Officer Candidate School (OCS) routes, TBS is the first stop for new Marine officers. During TBS, the officers are selected for a Military Occupational Specialty (MOS) ranging from Infantry to Military Police to Naval Aviator. Following TBS, the Officer will attend one or more additional schools to be trained in that particular specialty prior to being assigned to a unit in the Fleet Marine Force. The Basic School is located in Quantico, Virginia at Camp Barrett, located in the south-west of the Marine Corps Base Quantico complex. Each year, over 1,700 new officers are trained to lead Marines. The course has training in the classroom and in the field. Classroom events include platform instruction, tactical decision games (TDGs), sand table exercises (STEXs) and small group discussions. There are various field events, beginning with fireteam and squad level, moving all the way up to platoon reinforced and even company sized events. The field events consist of realistic blank-fire training and live fire ranges. Mission statement Train and educate newly commissioned or appointed officers in the high standards of professional knowledge, esprit de corps, and leadership in order to prepare them for duty as company grade officers in the operating forces, with particular emphasis on the duties, responsibilities and warfighting skills required of a rifle platoon commander. Instruction at TBS The most critical aspect of instruction at The Basic School is the Five Horizontal Themes. They were created to clearly define the expectations of every student officer at TBS. These themes are not only taught to the student officers at The Basic School, but they cross all subordinate units. The purpose for this is consistency, unity of effort and shared vision among all personnel at TBS. *'A Man or Woman of Exemplary Character' **Has a clear understanding that a Marine commission brings with it "special trust and confidence" and the highest expectations of the American people. **Devoted to our Core Values of Honor, Courage and Commitment **Possesses a moral compass that unerringly points to "do the right thing" - an ethical warrior *'Devoted to Leading Marines 24/7' **Embraces the "exceptional and unremitting" responsibility to one's Marines and their families **Inspires and instills confidence in his/her Marines during times of adversity **Adheres to and enforces standards regardless of time of day, location or duty status **Treats all Marines and Sailors with dignity and respect **Dedicated to a lifetime of study and learning about the profession of arms *'Able to Decide, Communicate, and Act in the fog of war' **Can think critically and arrive at an acceptable decision based on sound tactical thinking within their commander's intent **Communicates clearly both orally and in writing in tactical and administrative situations with emphasis on issuing clear, meaningful orders and guidance **Has a bias for action - seizes the initiative and acts instead of waiting for the perfect sight picture or direction from higher **Once action is initiated, acts with boldness and determination *'A Warfighter who embraces the Corps's warrior ethos' **A competent combat leader, grounded in the basic infantry skills, and characterized by sound judgment and aggressiveness in execution **Educated in the fundamentals of maneuver warfare, tactics, combined arms, and the time-tested principles of battle **Maintains an offensive mindset throughout - proactive, not reactive *'Mentally Strong and Physically Tough' **Imbued with a warrior spirit and able to thrive in a complex and chaotic environment and persevere despite the obstacles to mission accomplishment **Possesses the self-discipline to push past preconceived limits Phases of Instruction *'Phase I ''(07 Weeks): Individual Skills''' **+02 Enhaced Trait: Expertise Marine **+02 Enhaced Trait: Expertise http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Land_navigation_%28military%29 Land Navigation **+04 Enhaced Trait: Ranged Combat: Selected Long Gun **+04 Enhaced Trait: Ranged Combat: Selected Pistol **+01 Enhaced Trait: Ranged Combat: BGM-71 **+01 Enhaced Trait: Ranged Combat: FGM-148 **+01 Enhaced Trait: Ranged Combat: FGM-172 **+01 Enhaced Trait: Ranged Combat: FIM-92 **+01 Enhaced Trait: Ranged Combat: M2 **+01 Enhaced Trait: Ranged Combat: M134D **+01 Enhaced Trait: Ranged Combat: M214 **+01 Enhaced Trait: Ranged Combat: Mk 19 **+02 Enhaced Trait: Technology: Selected Long Gun **+02 Enhaced Trait: Technology: Selected Pistol **+04 Enhaced Trait: Treatment http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/First_Aid First Aid **Leadership *'Phase II ''(06 Weeks): Rifle Squad Leader Skills''' **+02 Enhaced Trait: Expertise Arms Tactics **+02 Enhaced Trait: Expertise Marine **+02 Enhaced Trait: Expertise Patrolling **+02 Enhaced Trait: Expertise Squad Tactics **+02 Enhaced Trait: Expertise Scouting *'Phase III ''(06 Weeks): Rifle Platoon Commander Skills''' **+02 Enhaced Trait: Expertise Operations **+02 Enhaced Trait: Expertise Engineering **+02 Enhaced Trait: Expertise Marine **+02 Enhaced Trait: Expertise Platoon Tactics *'Phase IV ''(07 Weeks): Basic MAGTF Officer Skills''' **+02 Enhaced Trait: Expertise Marine **+02 Enhaced Trait: Expertise Security **+02 Enhaced Trait: Expertise Combat Operations